


Gaps in Our Education

by wanderlustlover



Series: Brevity is the Soul of Wit: Twitter Fic Friday's [94]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen, Twitter Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 03:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brevity is the soul of wit: A Twitter Fic Friday Challenge piece where we are challenged to take a canon, pairing, or prompt (or all of the above) and craft an artistic, tight, concise piece that would fit in the limit of 140 characters.</p><p> </p><p><b>Challenge:</b> Steve 'n Mary: sibling rivalry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gaps in Our Education

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alemara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alemara/gifts).



_It easier to act like children. Snap, snipe, bitch._

_Than face that it's all they know. They never grew into adults together._


End file.
